User talk:Entice789
.- Haha. Nice to talk to you as well. I've been meaning to talk to you about something. Can I kinda use your codes and put them into my GuildWiki? Like, to get my characters in the boxes or whatever? And the Luxon thingy...If not I understand.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Shade Griffin ( ) }. :Allright. I'll work on the armor things later. Right now I'm just working on the general idea of the page.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Shade Griffin ( ) }. ::Haha! N64! *sigh* I put them on highest qualities and took screenshots.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Shade Griffin ( ) }. :::I saved them as .JPG—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Shade Griffin ( ) }. ::::Ahhh, I was having problems with my last few characters. Wasn't sure what was the matter with them. Did you fix them or did I read the wrong username on my history. If you did, thanks! It's very appreciated. Have a good one! Though there's not much left in today...so consider that for tommorrow.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Shade Griffin ( ) }. Hey, do you know how to link a separate page to your GuildWiki? Like if I wanted to have links to my various other builds, how could I make it so for example it would show :Shade's Other Builds (Not all builds were made by Shade. Some are builds used by Shade) ::Air Spiker, Base Defender H4X0R Build, Etc. ?—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Shade Griffin ( ) 21:17, 5 December 2006. Sig A couple of things regarding your sig, firstly the picture is too large, sig images have to be less than 19px high or it messes with the line spacing. Secondly you shouldn't use a template for your sig, you have to subst it in. If you don't already know how to do that you go to your preferences and change Custom Signature to and tick the Raw signatures box. You will have to remember to put the ~~~~ at the end off all your comments and this should also fix the other problem that you've currently got, it'll add the timestamp. We don't allow template includes for signatures (which is what you've currently got, in other words this should be empty). When you go to edit a talk pages that you've already used you your sig it should appear as: ''- [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 01:14, 27 December 2006 (CST)'' instead of: If you've got any questions please ask. Thank you ;) --Xasxas256 01:21, 27 December 2006 (CST) Question What is a Bladh? :? Entropy 23:35, 2 January 2007 (CST) :I'm actually not sure, its a friend of a friend's last name, and I thought it sounded cool so I used it as my characters last names ^^. It is pronnounced as blade...but other than that I really can't tell you much =/. - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 23:58, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::Oh I get it, that's cool. :) I thought maybe it was a reference to Bladha... Entropy 00:01, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::And what, pray, would a Bladha be? >.< - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 00:05, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::::Ah that's right, I'm not there anymore >< Nevermind, it's from...another game...in GW terms it'd be a boss that drops several unique Green items and is a target for farmers. Entropy 00:07, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::::What game is it from? I've played most of the MMOs... - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 00:13, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::::::It's from a MUD, if you know what that is. Text based game FTW. Entropy 00:16, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::I've heard of Multi-User-Dungeons...but I've never actually played in any. I'll stick to my basement with my 4 friends, paper, pencil, and D&D books :D. - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 00:20, 3 January 2007 (CST) Heh, maybe I should start spelling my name 'Shadh'. Come back to Guild Wars! Shade Griffin 21:48, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :It isn't fun anymore or I would :( - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 14:58, 4 July 2007 (CDT) just a quick note you dont need to put in the campaign if it can only be acquired from that campaign. Cores are the only one that need the *Nightfall thing. -- Xeon 00:43, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Yeah, I just got done reading that when I came back to see it edited :P - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 00:45, 3 January 2007 (CST) Just a suggestion... I think you should put this code in your GuildWiki —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' User:Shade_Griffin ( ) 17:22, 5 January 2007. :hahahaha, Thanks shade! :D - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 18:13, 5 January 2007 (CST) Haha, I saw that and the first thing I thought of was the dervish build you posted up here. I thought you would like it... Shade Griffin 20:57, 5 January 2007 (CST) Character Box Coding Hi, I was wondering if you would mind if I used your code on my wiki page. Not planning on duplicating it, but rather just using the base code. It's very clean and crisp looking, I like it alot. Old Man Of Ascalon 19:31, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Go right ahead, I actually got mine partly from Helena and she doesn't mind =) - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 19:40, 9 January 2007 (CST) :: Thanks buddy! Old Man Of Ascalon 20:08, 9 January 2007 (CST) Armor Gallery Hi thank you with the help on the armor gallery. Please for next time could you read Style and formating. You are in no way obligated to follow it but to ensure the best quality on wiki it would be a good idea.—'├ Aratak ┤' 22:37, 14 January 2007 (CST) :Other than the 130px instead of 150px...I'm pretty sure its all correct...did I miss something? - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 22:40, 14 January 2007 (CST) ::The paragon as pretty good but the monk and dervish you did need so work. So to make it short the image need to be a 3:1 ratio. A clean back ground, like the sea on battle island and the naming could follow the rest of the gallery. Using the template would take care of the naming and the gallery. Everything is a mess and we are trying to clean up, so we could have a standard for all gallery. Thank you for your help and if you think of something to make it better you are welcome to join the discution on User:Bexor/Armor Project.—'├ Aratak ┤' 22:51, 14 January 2007 (CST) Pink Dye Hey, I'm wondering what dye combination you used for your Dervish's pink dyes? I've been trying to replicate it with no luck :(. : I'm 95% positive its Red+Red+Purple - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 21:18, 30 January 2007 (CST) Girl Characters FTW??? Are you a girl on RL or do you just like girl characters?????--4.246.141.157 15:33, 24 June 2007 (CDT) :I have always rolled girl characters in MMOs, due to: 1. I prefer not to watch a guy's ass run around all day 2. They aren't as big, and don't attract as much attention 3. I'm a girl at heart ;) - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 23:14, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :Kind of on the same note, I was wondering what dye combos you used to get that amazing pink on your warrior/paragon. Thanks in Advance, The Paintballer (T/ ) ::Red / Purple, some mix of it...probably red/red/purple. - [[User:Entice789|'Entice789']] (Talk | ) 11:15, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Paragon 15k Primeval (star female model for Guildwiki) Uhhh... get a make over? A F K When 13:52, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 05:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC)